tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Elementmancy
Elementmancy is an ancient skill in Tamriel, which slowly grows in power and number of people whop use it over the 200 years between the Oblivion Crisis and the Dragon Crisis. It is used by many skilled and dangerous people, the two most well-known being Elana Indoril and King Asin. It is a very dangerous power, however, as some very skilled users have been able to create wanton destruction. Hydromancy Hydromancy, or water manipulation, is the ability to control water and bend it to your will. The term 'water' loosely applies to ice, snow, and precipitation, as well. Different Styles Dunmeri Hydromancy: Dunmer hydromancy is less rigid than the other types, as each hydromancer seems to flow from one move to the next, never planting their feet solidly. Dunmeri Hydromancers rarely, if ever, use ice and snow, due to their land being a volcanic wasteland. The Dunmeri prefer to draw water from any nearby sources, and they frequently have to be resourceful, drawing water from the soil, plants, and even the air. Altmeri Hydromancy Despite the fact that the Altmeri are considered to be graceful and refined, this does not seem to carry over to their hydromancy, as their skills with the power are widely considered to be the most uncouth and rough. Altmeri Hydromancers frequently take rough steps during their mancing, and prefer to blast their opponents with powerful hose-like shots, instead of waves. The Altmeri, due to their island homeland, are not as resourceful as the Dunmeri, and draw water from any large body they can. However, as they live in a tropical environment, they rarely use ice or snow, as well. Nordic/Breton Hydromancy Nordic and Breton Hydromancy is widely considered to be the same in style, and this much is true. They have a more offensive style, more alike to the Altmeri Hydromancy than to the Dunmeri version. They frequently use ice and snow, due to their northern climates. The Nord and Breton users of this skill prefer to hit their opponents with quick, powerful blasts, never staying in one place for too long, nor drawing water from one place for too long. Subskills Blood Manipulation The name says it all. Few people are skilled enough to learn this power, but, when they do, it is very hard to defeat. Able to bend the body and skills of others to their own will, blood manipulators are powerful and dangerous enemies. It is better for any potential opponents of a Hydromancer to make sure that they do not know this skill... Pyromancy Pyromancy, or fire manipulation, is commonly confused with destruction magic, which uses fire, also. However, pyromancers do not expend any Magicka, and their fire is much more powerful and deadly than that which comes from any average mage. Different Styles Imperial Pyromancy Imperial Pyromancy is much more rage-driven than any other style, and Imperial practitioners go more on the offensive. They derive fire from their own soul, and many pyromancers grow angry and cruel after a few decades of having this skill. Imperial Pyromancers prefer to fire off quick blasts from both their hands and feet, and overwhelm their opponents with a sheer number of attacks. Orcish Pyromancy Like Imperial Pyromancy, orcish pyromancy is very rage-based, even more so than the Imperials. They derive fire from their own stamina, so many pyromancers grow very tired and lethargic, after a few decades of using this skill. Orc Pyromancers let forth long blasts of fire from their hands and mouth, trying to bring down their enemies without wasting too much of their own stamina. Redguard Pyromancy Redguard Pyromancy is more spiritual, using their own passion to fuel their fire. Redguard Pyromancers use their heart, and thus, the fire is different colors, depending on the pyromancer. However, as they expend their own passion, many Redguard Pyromancers become very bland, with little emotion. Redguard Pyromancers are very versatile, able to let forth long or short blasts. However, they usually lose themselves in the heat of the battle, and can lose control. Subskills Heat Manipulation Heat Manipulation enables the user to draw heat and energy from another person, before letting them forth in massive, fiery explosions. However, frequent use of this skill drives many people insane, due to the fact that they take a little part of someone else into themselves. Terramancy Terramancy, or earth manipulation, is the power to bend the earth to your will. Terramancers are able to bend everything from stone to mud, though very few are able to use it on minerals and metals. Different Styles Khajiiti Terramancy Khajiiti Terramancy is very solid, always rooted to the ground and near-impossible to move. Khajiit Terramancers always remain near to the ground, in a solid stance. They raise rocks from the ground and launch them at their opponents, instead of 'manipulating' the earth. They use quick jabs and throws to win. Khajiiti are unable to bend any earth that is too far away from them, so this leaves them crippled in the face of a strong opponent. Argonian Terramancy Argonian Terramancy, however, is nearly the opposite. They prefer to remain at a distance from the earth they are controlling, and rarely break it away from the ground. They frequently raise pillars and trip up their opponents with the earth. Argonian Terramancy is considered to be a rather sneaky and unhonorable version of the art. Breton Terramancy Breton Terramancy, due to their mountainous homeland, is considered to be the most versatile, along with the most powerful. They are able to bend at a distance and near to them. They frequently launch rocks and raise the earth. Bretons are the most powerful Terramancers, and are the most frequent to have this skill. Subskills Metal Manipulation Again, the name says it all. A very rare skill, metal manipulators are always very powerful terramancers, as well. They are very versatile as well, though they rarely, if ever, draw metal from the earth. Instead, they frequently wear metal on their bodies, so it is right there and easy to manipulate. Aeromancy Aeromancy, or air manipulation, is the most rare of the four arts, and is considered to be fastest and most aloof. This skill, along with Pyromancy, is considered to be the easiest to use, as wind and air are all around a aeromancer, at all times. Subskills Bosmeri Aeromancy Bosmeri Aeromancy is very aloof and quick, sending fast gusts of wind at their opponents. Bosmer Aeromancers are the quickest and prefer to stay above their opponents, staying in the trees, or on cliffs, if they are not in their homeland. Bosmeri Aeromancers can create clouds and tropical precipitation, due to their tropical homeland. Nordic Aeromancy Nordic Aeromancy, which is most known to have come from High Hrothgar, is a very solid style, compared to the Bosmeri version. They send powerful blasts of wind from their hands and mouth, usually to knock their opponents off of their feet. These manipulators are also able to manipulate sound, and are able to even steal your very breath, suffocating you to death. This is considered to be the most deadly version of Aeromancy. Trivia *Elementmancy is loosely based upon Bending, from the TV shows Avatar: the Last Airbender, and the Legend of Korra. Category:Powers and Abilities Category:Brave New World